This invention relates to a rolling-element bearing of the general type that has concentrically arranged inner and outer races with the rolling element disposed between the races and in contact therewith. The inner and outer races are usually constituted by inner and outer rings, respectively. Conventionally, one of the races is affixed to a stationary housing, while the other race is fitted on a rotary member, such as a shaft to be supported, and is thus rotating therewith. The rolling element supports the inner and outer races with respect to one another and provides for their centering. As the inner and outer races rotate with respect to one another, the rolling element will rotate on and with respect to the race surfaces.
According to prior art structures, the rolling element is constituted by a plurality of discrete rolling bodies such as balls, cylinders of various shapes, needles, etc. It is characteristic of these rolling bodies that they have a relatively small diameter and further, at the inner race there always occurs a contact between two convex faces. These phenomena result in high Hertz's stresses which are beyond the fatigue strength of the material. Consequently, for increasing rpm's the load capacities are significantly reduced.